My Own Epilog
by Asu91
Summary: Didn't like Rumiko's ending, so I wrote my own.


Kagome's voice: My name is Higurashi Kagome

_**Kagome's voice:**__ My name is Higurashi Kagome. I'm a normal high school girl._

(You see Kagome hurrying out of the manor. Inuyasha calls her back.)

**Kagome:** I'm leaving!

**Inu Yasha**: Kagome, wait!

**Kagome:** Huh?

**Inu Yasha:** See ya later.

(They kiss).

_**Kagome's voice:**__ Well, not that normal I guess. My boyfriend is an about two-hundred-year-old half-demon from the Middle Ages called Inuyasha and I sometimes go back to the Feudal Era to visit my friends: the monk Miroku-sama, the demon slayer girl Sango-chan and the young fox-demon Shippou-chan._

(You see all three of them, then Kagome at school in the modern time, wearing the Shikon no Tama as a necklace.)

_**Kagome's voice:**__ For about one year I have spent most of the time collecting the shards of the Shikon no Tama, also known as Jewel of the Four Souls, with their, what we achieved in the end. Since Naraku's death which is almost three years ago many things have happened. I'm an adult now and going to graduate at high school. I've been leading a well-ordered life since then again. I only go back at the weekend what the jewel, which I took custody of after the successful vanquish of Naraku, allows me._

(You see Kagome and Inuyasha in the modern time. Inuyasha is having some problems to cope with the future. He's standing in front of the television.)

**Inuyasha:** How'd she get in there?

(You see Kagome and Inuyasha walking together with Kagome's friends in the city, holding hands and meeting Houjou.)

**Kagome:** I'm sorry. I always was about to tell you.

**Houjou:** It's okay, Higurashi. All that matters is that you're happy.

_Kagome's voice: Inuyasha has been living together with me in my time for some time. At first everything was a mess but after a while he got used to this life and this time. I also kept my friends here. Eri, Ayumi and Yuka still go to the same school like me and still think Inuyasha is super cool. He's happy about that, too... like a doggy. (laughs) And Houjou-kun finally got wind of Inuyasha. He accepted it in a relaxed way. Well, and the others..._

(You see Miroku and Sango marrying and caring for their children. Miroku still touches certain parts of Sango's body.)

_**Kagome's voice:**__ Miroku-sama and Sango-chan married as promised and are living together. They're also already parents of twins. They were faster than Inuyasha and me. Are your surprised? Sango-chan seems to be more willing to Miroku's wishes in that matter than before. _

(You see Sango and Kohaku slaying demons and Miroku getting an accommodation by discovering a dark aura. Shippou is with them, using his fox fire.)

_**Kagome's voice:**__ After all what happened Sango-chan and her brother Kohaku-kun strangely are still not fed up with demons. They continued their work as slayers and keep on traveling around. They're accompanied by Miroku-sama who takes care of that they get a good accommodation. Shippou-chan is with them, too. After Inuyasha and I returned to my time he was warmly adopted by them and is trying to become a strong demon. What makes Inuyasha very happy is that he has become less cheeky and much more courageous, _

(You see Inuyasha and Kagome visiting Kouga. Inu Yasha laughs darkly.)

**Kouga:** Pff, I'm happy for you.

**Inu Yasha:** What?!

**Ayame:** Kouga, who's there?

(Ayame comes out of the cave. Kagome spots Inuyasha's surprised and disappointed face and bursts out in laughter.)

_**Kagome's voice:**__ Three years ago we went north in order to, right, delivering the happy message of Naraku's death to Kouga, the chief of the wolf-demon tribe and for Inuyasha, telling him that we were officially together now. Kouga didn't mind at all. He probably had given up on me before and - who had known - found back to the wolf-girl Ayame. We have seen both of them never again._

(You see Sesshoumaru and his gang. Sesshoumaru catches Inuyasha's scent.)

**Rin:** What is it, Sesshoumaru-sama?

**Sesshoumaru:** Nothing.

(Some distant Inuyasha catches Sesshoumaru's scent.)

**Kagome:** Something wrong, Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha:** No, it's nothing.

(Then you see Jaken using his head staff. And Rin and Kohaku meet alone.)

**Rin:** Do you like me, Kohaku?

**Kohaku:** Yes, very much.

(Rin leans onto him.)

**Rin:** That's nice.

(Kohaku puts his arm around her. Sesshoumaru's hiding and watching them.)

_**Kagome's voice:**__ As little as Sesshoumaru and his gang. After the two brothers had fought so well alongside each other their ways parted again. But of course they don't miss it if we are staying in the same area. However, they no longer search for each other. This is not that bad because otherwise they would probably fight again. They're brothers... Jaken certainly still loyally serves his Lord Sesshoumaru and I'm pretty sure that Rin-chan is secretly meets Kohaku. Wonder how Sesshoumaru likes that? Not much I guess..._

(You see Kaede fulfilling her priestess duties. She's standing in front of Kikyou's grave and prays.)

_**Kagome's voice:**__ During our visits in the Feudal Era not even Kaede goes short. The priestess was happy, too that the murderer of the sister was finally dead and her soul resting in peace. _

(You see Myouga resting and Toutousai forging a sword.)

_**Kagome's voice:**__ The old flee Myouga has retired when he saw his service was no longer needed. But he probably will have to give that up when we are back. The swords smith Toutousai has received some respect by Inuyasha after he had praised him that he had now finally surpassed his father and was ordered by him to forge some swords for our kids. He has probably already started to forge and will keep the masterpieces until they are needed. Did I forget someone? Time travel..._

(You see Kagome's mother warmly hugging Inuyasha and shocked at New Moon.)

**Mom:** Where are the cute ears?

_**Kagome's voice:**__ My family is fine, too. Mama was really glad about Inuyasha being her son- in law. Probably it's also because of his cute ears. She was very surprised when they suddenly vanished the next night of New Moon. Then I had to tell her and the other two what it means being a half-demon._

(You see Grandpa working at the shrine and telling legends.)

_**Kagome's voice:**__ Grandpa still takes care of the family shrine with all he got and keeps telling legends. I'll tell something. Now I believe in them all._

(You see Kagome and Souta arguing. Then you see Souta dating Hitomi.)

_**Kagome's voice:**__ Souta is going to middle school now and he is still very cheeky toward me. He's in midst of puberty. What do I do? He doesn't dare using that tone toward Inuyasha neither toward his girlfriend. Remember sweet Hitomi? The two are still together and still happy. Somehow Souta was faster than me and he has much less problems. I guess I was a little late on it... _

(You see Kagome and Inuyasha lying in Kagome's bed.)

**Kagome:** What's wrong?

**Inuyasha:** I wanna go out.

**Kagome:** Shall we go back?

**Inuyasha:** Forever?

**Kagome:** Yeah.

(You see Kagome and Inuyasha enter their village. The (half-) demon) kids come running up to them.)

**Half-demon child #1: Inuyasha-sama! Kagome-sama!**

**Kid #2: Hey, Priestess Kagome-sama and Inuyasha-sama have returned!**

(You see: Shippou playing with the kids, Kagome is pregnant, Kagome shooting a demon that is after the jewel.)

_**Kagome's voice:**__ As we have lived some years here and I am going to finish school soon Inuyasha and I decided to go back to our own village we opened and accept all who have no home. Expelled half-demon and demon kids are more than welcome. Inuyasha who has already gone through something like that and thinks no one deserves that had brought that idea up. When the demon exterminators are not on their way they live in the village, too. Everyone is friendly and Shippou-chan plays with the kids. He has found many new friends. By the way Inuyasha and I are expecting. We were excited if it becomes a human or a half-demon. The other villagers see the Chiefs in us. Inuyasha likes it that way. He has always like being important and everyone calls me Priestess Kagome-sama. You might find this strange. Sure, I've never wanted to end up like Kikyou as a priestess and protector of the jewel but somehow I yet entered her footsteps. I probably will have to fight demons more often again soon. These are not great views but I got used to it. After all I'm half in love with a demon. _

(You see Kagome and Inuyasha standing alone on a meadow, kissing, then arguing.)

**Kagome: Sit, boy!**

(Inuyasha crashes onto the ground. He's mad for a short while but then he hugs Kagome tightly.)

_**Kagome's voice:**__ Of course I could just get rid of my duties by getting rid of the jewel. But for that I would have to use it for a good purpose, like for instance transforming Inuyasha into a human and I don't want that. I love Inuyasha the way he is as half-demon. Both his human and his demon side. And as long I can be with him I bear the fights interrupting. _

_I noticed we have argued less since we were officially together. Nevertheless I didn't take off the beads. I really think they look well on him. I was glad I didn't in some situations. However I rarely use my favorite spell now and only when there's no other way. It happens almost never and Inuyasha always forgives me for that. We're as happy as never before. I hope this will hold on for some more centuries. _

(You see Kagome and Inuyasha sitting on a meadow, reveling in memories.) **Flashback:** Inuyasha hugs Kagome for the first time. They hold hands for the first time. Inuyasha holds Kagome when he thinks she is dead. They kiss for the first time, then after the jewel had disappeared.

You see Sango and Miroku's memories: when Miroku proposes to Sango, opens the Kazaana to save her life, believing to have lost her to the king and when they kiss.)

_**Kagome's voice:**__ Sometimes I like thinking back to past times and revel in memories with Inuyasha. We remember the good and the bad times and memorize all those who had been dragged into the fight against Naraku and didn't have the luck to survive it._

(You see Kikyou, Kagura and Kanna.)

_**Kagome's voice:**__ Now I'm glad this world was opened to me. Here I found the best friends I could have and the love of my life. But the more times passes by the more the memories fade away what I think is a shame. Equally that doesn't let me forget that I'm living in the here and now. Not considering that I, a girl from the modern time am living in the Middle Ages. I'm sure sometime a grandfather like Grandpa will tell stories about this era and that makes me feel pretty proud Somehow as I know realize I have taken part in writing history and I will influence the course of time as long as I live. Sometime when we're long dead (Inuyasha doesn't need to worry about that.) they will talk about us and remind of the fact that we once have defeated the worst demon of the time - and I was there. Of course I know that even without Naraku there will always be evil demons that will ruin our lives. _

(You see Menoumaru, Kaguya and the Shitoushin.)

_**Kagome's voice:**__ and then we just courageously face them like the time back then because we didn't choose protection and peace but the never-ending fight between good and evil. _

(You see them all united standing on a hill, smiling.)


End file.
